


Full

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, But it's just a fantasy scenario, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d look good pregnant,” Hux says, carelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa-kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=673338#cmt673338):
>
>> Just Hux fucking Kylo from behind, a hand splayed out on his stomach and telling him how good he'd look pregnant. Kylo's into it too, and always comes begging Hux to put a baby in him.
>> 
>> Bonus for stomach kisses and Kylo turning the tables on Hux and telling him how next time, he's going to knock him up.
>> 
>> Bonus bonus for Hux being even more into it.

Once fully sheathed in Kylo, Hux takes a moment to take in the sight before him. The flush up Kylo’s pale chest, his quiet panting under his breath, and the challenge in his dark eyes and tightly closed mouth. 

Hux thrusts into him, once, to answer that challenge. Groaning, Kylo’s eyes slide closed. Hux runs his hands up Kylo’s thighs, drawn close around his hips in this narrow, unsuitable bed, and rubs circles on Kylo’s hip bones with his thumbs. Kylo’s stomach tightens, as if straining away from the touch. The sudden movement shifts their joining an inch, and Kylo recedes back onto Hux’s cock with a hiss. 

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Hux sneers softly. He trails his hands over Kylo’s sides, and frames his navel with his index fingers and thumbs. Kylo swallows audibly.

He presses experimentally and Kylo rewards him with a grunt and a delicious sharp jerk of his hips. _What an imprecise, blunt instrument_ , Hux thinks, even as he can feel his face growing redder. He sinks his thumbs into Kylo’s stomach, an elegant plane amid Kylo’s many sharp and treacherous angles. 

He rubs at Kylo’s stomach, watching the other man’s mouth fall open at the touch, and then digs deeper, kneading the flesh in earnest. After a few moments of abuse, the pale flesh reddens under his hands. Hux appraises his work, fascinated, and then presses a thumb a precise inch below Kylo’s navel, _hard_. Kylo’s cock twitches and leaks, dripping onto Hux’s other hand. “You’d look good pregnant,” Hux says, carelessly, smearing the precome on Kylo’s stomach. 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Kylo hisses. He tries to raise himself to his elbows, but Hux thrusts into him once, twice. He leans forward until he’s got Kylo pinned against the bed, his right hand on Kylo’s stomach and his left hand bracing over Kylo’s shoulder. Behind him, Kylo’s legs twist around his hips, drawing him deeper. Hux whines as Kylo clenches around him, his head dropping to Kylo’s chest for a moment until his head clears.

“I’ll do it,” Hux murmurs into Kylo’s clavicle. He licks at Kylo’s skin for good measure and feels him shudder beneath him. “I’ll fuck you so hard that you couldn’t do anything _but_ , you’d be so full of my come.”

“I’d be so full,” Kylo says, almost under his breath, meeting Hux’s eyes. 

“You’d be so _obvious_.” Hux presses the heel of his hand into Kylo’s stomach, and Kylo, this time, actually cries out. “With the fruits of your labor, hmm? Proof that you crave my cock.” Hux punctuates the statement with a thrust.

“Crave,” Kylo repeats, his eyes rolling back, and Hux knows he has him now. 

“Do you?” Hux asks. “Tell me.”

“I do.” Kylo begins to babble: “I do, I want your seed in me, all over me—”

“All over you?” Hux sneers. “That’d be a waste. No, I’ll come in you again and again until you’re full, and after, for good measure. One child after another after another. I’m going to breed an empire on you, Ren.” 

Kylo _groans_. 

Hux pulls back a little farther to slam into Kylo harder; Kylo twines his arms around Hux’s shoulders and neck, pressing their sweaty bodies tighter together.

“And then everyone will see that that’s all you’re good for, what you’re best at. Servicing me, bearing my children. Say it. I want to hear you say it.”

“That’s—that’s what I’m best at,” Kylo repeats, almost automatically. “Getting fucked by you. Getting impregnated by you.”

Hux grimaces in pleasure. “I’d never leave you empty. I’d keep you barefoot on some backwater planet and pay you visits whenever you’d whelped. I’d fuck another one into you as soon as you looked at me. Maybe sooner.”

“You’d only need to fuck me once for it to take,” Kylo breathes. 

“But I wouldn’t. I’d fuck you again and again, until you were too full to stand.”

“Yes, yes,” Kylo says. “I wouldn’t let you out of me until I was overflowing.”

“I’d leave you sore, with my come dripping down your thighs—”

“And, ah!, a child—”

“Right here—” Hux thumbs for Kylo’s navel and presses down, _hard_ , nail biting into the soft flesh. Kylo screams in his ear, and he hears something shatter on the other side of the room. It’s too much, and Hux begins to pump away mindlessly as Kylo chants in his ear, “Fuck me, fuck me open, impregnate me, break me open, fill me up, make me whole—”

Kylo’s chant devolves into nonsense when he comes, splattering against their chests and stomachs, over Hux’s hand on his stomach. Hux grunts in frustration and prepares to redouble his efforts. He feels Kylo’s blunt fingertips at the delicate skin behind his ears and glances into Kylo’s dazed eyes. Kylo leans up to mouth, not kiss, the corner of Hux’s mouth, and whispers, into his ear, “I’d fuck twins into you on the first try.”

Hux comes in one violent burst before collapsing on top of Kylo. Kylo’s hands slide, as if defeated, from Hux’s shoulder blades to the small of his back. Hux slides out as soon as he’s capable of moving, slumping further down Kylo’s chest onto his stomach with the effort. The quiet of the room seeps back into his awareness like a chill. He breathes. Kylo breathes. 

They don’t breathe in sync. They never do. 

After a few moments, he becomes uncomfortably aware that he’s lying in a pool of rapidly cooling come. He glances up at Kylo to see Kylo’s eyes closed, his face in an almost startlingly alien expression of peace. He hears Kylo’s heartbeat through his stomach, still red underneath the streaks of come. 

An impulse seizes him and he acts on it; he presses his mouth to Kylo’s stomach, sucking the come from his skin. He feels Kylo shudder underneath and over him. Satisfied, he crawls up and off of Kylo to lie next to him.

But he places his hand, gently, on Kylo’s stomach, and leaves it there.


End file.
